


the universe can love

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Love Confessions, idk this was written on an impulse and it’s very gay and a little incoherent, three other ships are subtly mentioned if you somehow get any of them good job, tomoe is a goddess. Rinko is... not really? But she’s a god-like entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Rinko knows she shouldn’t be able to fall in love. It doesn’t make sense, truly. She’s a Historian, the lorekeeper of her system, supposed to be impartial to all around her and simply record the important events.So why is she so deeply drowned in feelings for an energy goddess?
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 18





	the universe can love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to yet another au from me! I accidentally took a sun/moon comparison way out of hand and made an entire au out of it... well, it’s mostly for the fun of character design, and the planning for it is fun! I wasn’t really planning on writing anything for it, but then I was like “but what if I did” so I wrote this. Hopefully it’s not entirely nonsensical? Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Rinko knows she shouldn’t be able to fall in love. It doesn’t make sense, truly. She’s a Historian, the lorekeeper of her system, supposed to be impartial to all around her and simply record the important events.

So why is she so deeply drowned in feelings for an energy goddess?

Sure, some of the others gods have fallen in love, the sun and the moon, the sea and the sky, inspiration and half of life, among others. According to Kasumi, the only reason they were able to is because their system has a goddess of love, and that often gods are as loveless as the spirit fragments are meant to be.

Rinko is a spirit fragment. How can she love?

Is Himari really so powerful as to change Rinko’s destiny?

Were it someone else in love with Tomoe, she would understand why. Tomoe is tall and powerful, with her smooth ivory antlers and shimmering blue eyes and crimson red hair, and she does a fantastic job balancing the flow of energy into the world below while Ako brings it back, and she’s just all around _incredible_. And yet, one of the only two not supposedly able to love, Rinko herself, has fallen so, so hard for the energy goddess.

Goodness, how she dreams of confessing, how she’d love to tell Tomoe her feelings. But even if she did, why would those feelings ever be reciprocated?

Where Tomoe is strong and tall, Rinko is small and powerless. Tomoe is a being of vibrant, intense colors and incredible features, but Rinko is barely distinguishable from a human when fully formed (only empty purple-filled eyes to mark the difference) and nearly monochromatic, barely more than shades of black and white and lavender.

She is undeserving, and she knows it.

Yet for some reason, Tomoe makes time for her. Whenever she isn’t busy with other gods who need her help or working on keeping the balance, she goes to Rinko. She makes sure Rinko isn’t lonely, which she never is, even when she’s choosing to mostly isolate herself. She’s been there for Rinko since the start of their system, even before Rinko herself became who she is, when she was just a hollow puppet made only to write and nothing more.

Then, a strange situation arises. As the two sit together one day, observing the world below as always, Tomoe asks a question, much more quietly than usual. “Hey, Rinko, what would you do if you were in love with someone?”

Rinko feels her fingers reform as she clasps her hands together, fidgeting with her pen, trying to shut down whatever feeling it is bubbling up inside of her at Tomoe’s question. “I d-don’t know... I’m not s-supposed to be able to fall in love... so if I did, I would... I guess I’d probably j-just ignore it. H-hope it goes away.” It’s not a hypothetical situation, really. It’s how she’s acting right now.

“Huh,” Tomoe hums, tapping a claw to her chin. “Well, I guess I know what I’d do.”

Rinko tilts her head owlishly, watching Tomoe with curiosity.

“I’d tell them. And it’s a terrible transition,” she chuckles, “but I suppose this is a confession, too. I know you probably don’t feel the same, but Rinko, for all a god can love, I love you.”

Rinko drops the pen from her hand, the ink trailing through the air from it switching from the usual dark purple to a soft, rosy pink. Most of her features melt away as she buries her face in her hands, leaving nothing but what she might need for the moment: eyes, mouth, and mitten-like hands. (At least she still has thumbs, those have been lost countless times for any number of reasons, but it’s incredibly inconvenient.)

Clawed hands gently place themselves on her shoulders. “That was a little too bold, wasn’t it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you like that.”

“N-no...” Rinko murmurs. “I... I didn’t expect that... you loved me... because I love you... even though I sh-shouldn’t be able to...”

Tomoe’s hands slide from on Rinko’s shoulders to a proper embrace. Rinko feels tiny in her arms, but it’s comfortable. Tomoe is as strong as she looks, but just as gentle with it, carefully pulling Rinko in until she picks the smaller woman up like she weighs nothing. (She probably doesn’t weigh anything, honestly, despite not being built like someone lightweight.)

It’s a little strange, being completely eye level with Tomoe for once. But it’s also incredible, being held by her like this.

She never thought it would be possible, yet here they are, together and in love.

They stay holding each other for who knows how long, until Tomoe nearly drops Rinko (or rather, she does, and Rinko’s hovering catches her before she falls) as the balance begins to shift and hits her full force, reminding her that she needs to put her energy in again. So they leave each other for the time being, until they’re free again.

(And in Rinko’s book, a new entry penned in rose pink reads, “A new bond was formed: history-energy.” She’ll let her core interpret that as it chooses.)

**Author's Note:**

> (And somewhere just out of sight, as the two confess, an angelic, pink-haired goddess pops into the area, drawn by the power of love. Himari quietly cheers to herself, seeing her friends finally show their true feelings to each other.)


End file.
